Bukan Ciuman yang Salah
by TauHumba
Summary: Sequel KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah... Teddy Lupin POV


**Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah. Kira: Maaf, di fic ini Lily sama Lysander; Vallerina Lovegood: mereka dah jadian; SpiritSky: Thank reviewnya; Nafau Chance, Rise: Scorose masih lama, setelah Louis; Putri: blom tahu, put :D; Guest: Maaf, Al-nya dah ada yang punya, cewek Slytherin. Bagaimana kalau Fred atau Louis aja, ya :D Ochan Malfoy: Thanks :D**

**Fanfic Berikut ini adalah sequel dari KNG 1, dalam Teddy Lupin POV. ****Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah**

**BUKAN CIUMAN YANG SALAH**

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah Milik**

**Nama: Teddy Remus Lupin**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: 12 April 1998**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Status Darah: Setengah Manusia Serigala**

**Warna rambut: Hijau Toska (tapi bisa berubah tergantung situasi)**

**Warna mata: biru gelap (Bisa berubah tergantung situasi)**

**Warna kulit: terang (Bisa berubah tergantung situasi)**

**Tinggi: 180 cm**

**Berat: 66 kg**

**Alamat: Yew Cottage, West Country**

**Tongkat sihir: Willow, 30 cm, bulu ekor phoenix.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Andromeda Tonks (Nenek)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak orang yang menyanyangiku, dan menantikan kehadiranku.**

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu 23 Desember 2017**

**Lokasi: Hogsmeade**

**Waktu: 11 am – waktu yang tidak ditentukan**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Selama ini aku tidak begitu memperhatikan perasaanku padanya. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, sering bertemu dengannya, tahu bagaimana dia bersikap: yaitu sebagai Cucu Pertama Keluarga Wesley yang Super-sempurna, penuh tanggungjawab, dan selalu mengawasi adik-adik dan sepupu-sepupunya. Aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik dan menganggap kehadirannya adalah sudah sewajarnya.

Dia adalah adik kecil yang sok berwibawa dan sok anggun. Dia tidak setuju setiap kali aku muncul dengan menyamar sebagai orang terkenal, dia selalu mencelaku dan mengatakan aku tidak bertanggungjawab, kemudian menguliahiku tentang bagaimana harusnya orang dewasa bersikap. Dia juga tidak pernah bergabung denganku dan anak-anak dalam melakukan hal-hal yang mengasyikkan. Dia selalu duduk tegak di ruang tamu, dengan rambut merahnya yang tersisir rapi di belakang punggungnya, dan mendengarkan Celestina Warbeck dengan penuh perhatian. Selain Grandma Weasley, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyukai Celestina Warbeck dalam keluarga.

Aku tahu semua orang menyayanginya: kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, adik-adik dan sepupunya menyayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak menuntut ini dan itu, dia selalu mengalah dan mendahulukan kepentingan semua orang dari pada kepentingannya sendiri. Dia sangat menyayangi anak-anak, dia selalu ingin memastikan bahwa anak-anak berada di jalur yang benar; mematuhi peraturan dan bertingkah sopan. Kadang aku merasa bahwa dia terlalu membanggakan diri sebagai Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna.

Lalu terjadilah itu, aku jatuh cinta padanya!

Kami sedang bermain Truth or Dare, permainan yang selalu kami mainkan di malam Natal, dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, bahwa dia berciuman dengan seseorang di perpustakaan. Wajahnya begitu bercahaya saat menceritakan hal itu, dia bahagia dan aku marah. Kemarahan dan kebencian yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Darah panas seakan mengalir dari jantung ke setiap nadiku. Aku benci pada laki-laki itu, aku benci padanya karena membiarkan dirinya dicium oleh laki-laki tak dikenal. Yang paling menjengkelkan adalah aku benci pada diriku sendiri, mengapa juga aku harus marah? Dia kan bebas berciuman dengan siapa saja yang diinginkannya.

Namun, aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk memarahinya, aku ingin dia juga merasakan sedikit dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku mengatainya _menyedihkan_, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi shock dan sedih. Aku senang, aku ingin dia juga menderita. Tetapi setelah itu penyesalan datang, aku menyesal, aku sedih. Aku ingin minta maaf, tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia pergi ke Hogwarts dan tidak ada satu berita pun untukku, meskipun aku telah menyuratinya. Aku pergi ke Hogsmeade berharap akan bertemu dengannya, tapi dia tidak muncul. Aku mengunjungi The Burrow saat musim panas, dia juga tidak ada di sana, dia seolah menghilang untuk selamanya.

Dan aku merindukannya: merindukan suaranya, merindukan mata birunya, merindukan bagaimana dia menguliahiku tentang peraturan dan tanggungjawab, merindukan senyumnya dan merindukan semua yang ada didirinya. Karena tidak bisa menahan perasaan lagi, aku menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak berharap mereka mau membantuku. Tetapi, semua memarahiku, memakai kesempatan untuk mencaci-makiku dan membuatku tersiksa sepanjang hari itu. Aku sangat beruntung karena anak-anak tidak diijinkan untuk menggunakan sihir, bisa-bisa aku hanya tinggal serpihan. Setelah puas mencaci dan menyiksaku, anak-anak menyuruhku untuk minta maaf padanya.

Sepanjang sisa liburan musim panas, aku memikirkan cara untuk minta maaf padanya, untuk bisa bicara lagi dengannya. Dan aku menemukan cara yang paling mudah, yaitu menyamar jadi pacarnya. Aku masuk ke kompartemen Ketua Murid dan melihatnya duduk di sana. Tersenyum lembut padaku, rambut merahnya bergerak riang karena semilir angin bulan September, mata birunya bercahaya dengan tanya dan aku tidak tahan lagi, aku menciumnya.

Sempurna!

Ciuman yang benar-benar sempurna. Seolah seluruh jiwa kami menyatu, seolah dia adalah potongan jiwaku yang hilang dan kita telah kembali. Aku akan merelakan apapun untuk satu ciuman ini. Ciuman yang membuatku menyadari bahwa dialah yang kucari selama ini, bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang akan bersamaku seumur hidupku. Kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa itu aku dan dia marah lagi, mengusirku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak muncul dihadapannya lagi. Tetapi kurasa itu omong kosong, karena aku tahu dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan dalam ciuman itu.

Hari-hari berlalu dan aku merasa seperti berada di neraka. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, bicara dengannya, tapi dia menghilang lagi; surat-suratku tidak di balas dan aku juga tidak melihatnya di Hogsmeade. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sampai kapan dia mau menghindariku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghindar perasaan itu. Aku terus berkorespondensi dengan anak-anak, dan anak-anak memberitahuku bahwa dia akan ke Hogmeade sebelum liburan Natal. Aku menyelesaikan latihan pelacakan dan penyamaran di Banffshire dan segera ber-Disapparate ke Hogsmeade.

Muncul di sisi jalan yang menuju Hogsmead, aku melihat Molly sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan, tampaknya sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang, atau sedang mengintai seseorang.

"Molly!" panggilku.

"Godric, Ted, kau mengagetkanku," katanya, tampak sangat terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," kata Molly cepat. "Sekarang pergilah, aku baru saja melihat Victoire masuk ke Three Broomstick bersama seorang cowok."

"Cowok?" tanyaku. "Tapi kau bilang dia dan Fluge sudah putus."

"Memang sudah, tapi ini cowok yang berbeda... jadi kau harus cepat-cepat pergi... Pergilah! Jangan biarkan dia berciuman dengan cowok tak dikenal!"

Molly mendorongku dan aku terpaksa pergi meninggalkannya dan menuju Three Broomstick. Aku masuk ke bar itu dan melihatnya di sana sedang mendekatkan wajahnya pada seorang cowok culun. Apah dia serius? Cowok itu bahkan tidak selevel dengannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengayunkan tinjuku dan meninju cowok itu, membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah berdarah. Dia segera membantu cowok itu, dia mengabaikanku, bahkan menyuruhku minta maaf. Tetapi aku tidak ingin minta maaf, karena ini bukan salahku. Yang salah adalah dia yang telah membuatku cemburu. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Tidak... Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanya pergi sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi tanpa bicara denganku. Aku mengejarnya dan memaksa untuk bicara dengannya, kami menuju Shrieking Shack dan berciuman lagi.

"Ciuman kita bukanlah ciuman yang salah, percayalah padaku!" kataku, setelah melepaskannya.

Dia mengangkat alis dan tersenyum.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, ya begitu," katanya.

"Tapi kau merasa bahwa ini salah!"

"Itu karena kau memulainya dengan salah... kau menyamar jadi Daniel..."

"Apakah kau akan menciumku kalau aku datang padamu waktu itu sebagai Teddy Lupin."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu itu kau," katanya.

"Apa?" aku terkejut memandangnya.

"Warna matamu terlalu gelap," katanya. "Uncle Harry sudah memberitahuku rahasia untuk mengenalimu, katanya kau tidak pandai merubah warna matamu."

"Kau tahu itu aku dan kau menciumku?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu kau dan menciummu karena aku memang ingin menciummu."

"Jadi mengapa selama ini kau menghindariku?"

"Kurasa kau harus sedikit dihukum karena mencoba untuk menipuku," katanya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia tersenyum dan tampak cantik berlatarbelakangkan salju putih.

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Sampai jumpa di kisah Molly Weasley dalam Kisah Next Generation 2: Diam-Diam Mencintaimu chapter 1**

**Riwa Rambu :D **


End file.
